gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
CXN: Capcom X Namco
Capcom X Namco is a fighting game that puts Capcom characters against Namco characters. It will be an update to, and will utilize the same gameplay mechanics as, Street Fighter X Tekken. Namco will also be developing their own crossover game entitled NXC. Please contribute (and comment). Story As with Street Fighter X Tekken, the center of the conflict between the Capcom and Namco universes is a cubical object that crash-lands in Antarctica. The object is of a mysterious origin and researchers worldwide are unable to determine what purpose it serves. The only thing that can be understood is that when beings come into conflict around this object, it releases a water-like energy that brings more power to the combatants. Due to the object's tendency to react to conflict between beings, they name it "Pandora". Whilst a standard story is given to most combinations of fighters, specific teams, such as Ryu and Ken or Kazuya and Nina, receive their own unique story elements and rival battles. Characters Capcom D.D. (Debut) Rook (Debut) Ingrid (Capcom Fighting Evolution) Death (Debut) Shiba (Cannon Spike) Simone (Three Wonders) Ryu (Street Fighter) Ken Masters (Street Fighter) Chun-Li (Street Fighter) Cammy (Street Fighter) Guile (Street Fighter) Abel (Street Fighter) Dhalsim (Street Fighter) Sagat (Street Fighter) Rolento (Final Fight) Ibuki (Street Fighter) Poison (Final Fight) Hugo (Final Fight) Zangief (Street Fighter) Rufus (Street Fighter) Balrog (Street Fighter) Vega (Street Fighter) Mega Man (Mega Man) Roll (Mega Man) Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) Sexy Silvia (Viewtiful Joe) Arthur (Ghost'n Goblins) Firebrand (Ghost'n Goblins) Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) Felicia (Darkstalkers) Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) Jake Muller (Resident Evil) Dante (Devil May Cry) Vergil (Devil May Cry) Frank West (Dead Rising) Chuck Greene (Dead Rising) Donovan Baine (Darkstalkers) Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers) Captain Commando (Captain Commando) Mack the Knife (Captain Commando) Wayne Holden (Lost Planet) Luka (Lost Planet) Zero (Mega Man) Axl (Mega Man) Tessa (Red Earth) Mai-Ling (Red Earth) Teisel Bonne (Mega Man) Tron Bonne (Mega Man) Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) Anakaris (Darkstalkers) Leo (Red Earth) Kenji (Red Earth) Regina (Dino Crisis) Gail (Dino Crisis) Strider Hiryu (Strider) Ton Pooh (Strider) Ginzu the Ninja (Captain Commando) Baby Head (Captain Commando) Hayato Kanzaki (Star Gladiator) June Lin Milliam (Star Gladiator) Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools) Hinata Wakaba (Rival Schools) Trish (Devil May Cry) Lucia (Devil May Cry) Sakura (Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) Blanka (Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) Guy (Final Fight) (DLC/Limited Edition) Cody (Final Fight) (DLC/Limited Edition) Elena (Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) Dudley (Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) Samanosuke Akechi (Onimusha) (DLC/Limited Edition) Jacques Blanc (Onimusha) (DLC/Limited Edition) Hideo Shimazu (Rival Schools) (DLC/Limited Edition) Kyoko Minazuki (Rival Schools) (DLC/Limited Edition) Junpei Todoroki (Tech Romancer) (DLC/Limited Edition) Arvin Clauford (Tech Romancer) (DLC/Limited Edition) Edward Falcon (Power Stone) (DLC/Limited Edition) Rouge (Power Stone) (DLC/Limited Edition) Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil) (DLC/Limited Edition) Ada Wong (Resident Evil) (DLC/Limited Edition) Oda Nobunaga (Sengoku Basara) (DLC/Limited Edition) Date Masamune (Sengoku Basara) (DLC/Limited Edition) M. Bison (Street Fighter) (Sub-Boss for Tekken characters) Juri Han (Street Fighter) (Sub-Boss for Tekken characters) Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) (Sub-Boss for Namco characters) Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) (Sub-Boss for Namco characters) Evil Ryu (Stree Fighter) (Secret Mid-Boss for Tekken characters (except Devil)) Omega D.D. (Debut) (Secret Mid-Boss for Namco characters (except Nine-Tail Reiji)) Akuma (Street Fighter) (Boss for Tekken characters) Jedah (Darkstalkers) (Boss for Namco characters) Oni (Street Fighter) (Secret Boss for Tekken characters) Dark Jedah (Debut) (Secret Boss for Namco characters) Namco Reiji Arisu (Namco ✕ Capcom) Xiaomu (Namco ✕ Capcom) Saya (Namco ✕ Capcom) Katana (Namco ✕ Capcom) Kogoro Tenzai (Project X Zone) Mii Kouryuuji (Project X Zone) Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) Nina Williams (Tekken) Asuka Kazama (Tekken) Emilie "Lili" de Rochefort (Tekken) Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) Kuma (Tekken) Paul Phoenix (Tekken) Marshall Law (Tekken) King (Tekken) Craig Marduk (Tekken) Hwoarang (Tekken) Steve Fox (Tekken) Julia Chang (Tekken) Robert "Bob" Richards (Tekken) Yoshimitsu (Tekken) Raven (Tekken) Pac-Man (Pac-Man) Ms. Pac-Man (Pac-Man) Blinky (Pac-Man) Pinky (Pac-Man) Inky (Pac-Man) Clyde (Pac-Man) Shion Uzuki (Xenosaga) KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) Giorgio Bruno (Time Crisis) Even Bernard (Time Crisis) Siegfried Schtauffen (Soul) Hildegrad von Krone (Soul) Wild Dog (Time Crisis) Wild Fang (Time Crisis) Xiba (Soul) Yan Leixia (Soul) Albatross (Rolling Thunder) Leila Blitz (Rolling Thunder) Guren (Ninja Assault) Gunjo (Ninja Assault) Klonoa (Klonoa) Guntz (Klanoa) Reiko Nagase (Ridge Racer) Rena Hayami (Ridge Racer) Stahn Alleron (Tales) Rutee Katrea (Tales) Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse) Terror Mask (Splatterhouse) Heishiro Mitsurugi (Soul) Natsu (Soul) Alan Dunaway (Time Crisis) Wesley Lambert (Time Crisis) Cervantes de Leon (Soul) Ivy Valentine (Soul) Brad Hawkins (Urban Reign) Shun Ying Lee (Urban Reign) Keith Martin (Time Crisis) Robert Baxter (Time Crisis) Michel (Vampire Night) Albert (Vampire Night) Patroklos Alexander (Soul) Pyrrha Alexander (Soul) Lars Alexandersson (Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) Bryan Fury (Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) JACK-X (Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) Lei Wulong (Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) Christie Monteiro (Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) Z.W.E.I. (Soul) (DLC/Limited Edition) Viola (Soul) (DLC/Limited Edition) Yuri Lowell (Tales) (DLC/Limited Edition) Estellise Sidos Heurassein (Tales) (DLC/Limited Edition) William Bishop (Ace Combat) (DLC/Limited Edition) José Gutierrez (Ace Combat) (DLC/Limited Edition) Willhelm (Xenosaga) (DLC/Limited Edition) T-elos (Xenosaga) (DLC/Limited Edition) Taizo Hori (Dig Dug) (DLC/Limited Edition) Susumu Hori (Mr. Driller) (DLC/Limited Edition) Ricardo Blanco (Time Crisis) (DLC/Limited Edition) Zeus Bertrand (Time Crisis) (DLC/Limited Edition) Jin Kazama (Tekken) (Sub-Boss for Street Fighter/''Final Fight'' characters) Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken) (Sub-Boss for Street Fighter/''Final Fight'' characters) Nightmare (Soul) (Sub-Boss for Capcom characters) Tira (Soul) (Sub-Boss for Capcom characters) Devil Kazuya (Tekken) (Bonus Mid-Boss for Street Fighter/''Final Fight'' characters (except Evil Ryu)) Nine-Tail Reiji (Debut) (Bonus Mid-Boss for Namco characters (except Omega D.D.)) Ogre (Tekken) (Boss for Street Fighter/''Final Fight'' characters) Inferno (Soul) (Boss for Namco characters) True Ogre (Tekken) (Bonus Boss for Street Fighter/''Final Fight'' characters) Blue Inferno (Debut) (Bonus Boss for Capcom characters) All Tales Of characters Guest Characters Raiden (Metal Gear) (PS3/Vita Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) Cole MacGrath (Infamous) (PS3/Vita Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) Toro Inoue (Doko Demo Issyo) (PS3/Vita exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) Kuro (Doko Demo Issyo) (PS3/PSVita exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) (PS3/Vita Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) Spyro the Dragon (Spyro) (PS3/Vita Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) Sora (Kingdom Hearts) (PS3/Vita Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) (PS3/Vita Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Etna (Disgaea) (PS3/Vita Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Noel Vermillion (Blazblue) (PS3/Vita Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) (PS3/Vita Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) Kratos (God of War) (PS3/Vita Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) Nathan Drake (Uncharted) (PS3/Vita Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) Ethan Mars (Heavy Rain) (PS3/Vita Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) Mael Radec (Killzone) (PS3/Vita Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) (PS3/Vita Exclusive) (Namco Mechaincs) (DLC/Limited Edition) Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) (PS3/Vita Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Booker DeWitt (BioShock) (PS3/Vita Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Emmett Graves (Starhawk) (PS3/Vita Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Kat (Grvity Rush) (PS3/Vita Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Joseph Capelli (Resistance) (PS3/Vita Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition Nariko (Heavenly Sword) (PS3/Vita Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Mario (Mario) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) Link (The Legend of Zelda) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) Samus Aran (Metroid) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) Fox McCloud (Star Fox) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) Yoshi (Yoshi) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) Kirby (Kirby) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) Pikachu (Pokémon) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) Captain Falcom (F-Zero) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) Ness (Earthbound) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Capcom Mechaincs) (DLC/Limited Edition) Solid Snake (Metal Gear) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Mickey Mouse (Kingdom Hearts) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Mr. Game-and-Watch (Game and Watch) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) R.O.B. (Gyromite/Stack-Up) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Marth (Fire Emblem) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Pit (Kid Icarus) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Salvador (Borderlands) (360 Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad (Assassin's Creed) (360 Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) Maya (Borderlands) (360 Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) Ezio Auditore (Assassin's Creed) (360 Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) Zer0 (Borderlands) (360 Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) Connor (Assassin's Creed) (360 Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) Axton (Borderlands) (360 Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) Edward Kenway (Assassin's Creed) (360 Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Auto) (360 Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) Master Chief (Halo) (360 Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) Gaige (Borderlands) (360 Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) (360 Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Krieg (Borderlands) (360 Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Big Daddy (BioShock) (360 Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) (360 Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Corvo Attano (Dishonored) (360 Exclusive) (Namco Mechaincs) (DLC/Limited Edition) Banjo & Kazooie (Diddy Kong Racing/''Banjo-Kazooie'') (360 Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Conker (Diddy Kong Racing/''Conker'') (360 Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Kyoryu Red (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (Capcom Mechanics) Kamen Rider Wizard (Kamen Rider Wizard) (Namco Mechanics) Kyoryu Black (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (Capcom Mechanics) Matsuura Takanobu (Real Life Pirate) (Namco Mechanics) Kyoryu Blue (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (Capcom Mechanics) Tateoka Doshun (Real Life Ninja) (Namco Mechanics) Kyoryu Green (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (Capcom Mechanics)(br />Akechi Mitsuhide (Real Life Samurai) (Japan Only) (Namco Mechanics) Kyoryu Pink (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (Capcom Mechanics) Dokuro Mitsukai (Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan) (Namco Mechanics) Kyoryu Gold (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Gavan (Space Sheriff Gavan) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Kyoryu Cyan (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Godzilla (Godzilla) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Kyoryu Navy (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Kenta Kobashi (All Japan Pro Wrestling) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Kyoryu Gray (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Daikihō Masahiro (Real Life Sumo Wrestler) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Megaforce Red (Power Rangers Megaforce) (Capcom Mechanics) Power Rider (Power Rider) (Namco Mechanics) Megaforce Pink (Power Rangers Megaforce) (Capcom Mechanics) Carrie (Carrie) (Namco Mechanics) Megaforce Black (Power Rangers Megaforce) (Capcom Mechanics) James Bond (James Bond) (Namco Mechanics) Megaforce Yellow (Power Rangers) (Capcom Mechanics) Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games) (Namco Mechanics) Megaforce Blue (Power Rangers Megaforce) (Capcom Mechanics) Spawn (Spawn) (Namco Mechanics) Robo Knight (Power Rangers Megaforce) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Jake Sully (Avatar) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) The Lone Ranger (The Long Ranger) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Mechanics) Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) The Apprentice (Star Wars) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Freddy Kreuger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition Jason Voorhes (Friday the 13th) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Rei Ayanami (Evangelion) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Asuka Langley (Evangelion) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Rivals All characters (solo or teams) have 1 (or 2) rival that they fight in Stage 6. The Boss characters fight their rivals in Stage 4 (Bonus Mid-Bosses), 7 (Sub-Bosses), or 8 (Bosses and Bonus Bosses). Exclusive characters fight their rivals in Stage 5. D.D. & Rook vs. Reiji & Xiaomu Ingrid & Death vs. Saya & Katana Shiba & Simone vs. Kogoro & Mii Ryu & Ken vs. Kazuya & Nina Chun-Li & Cammy vs. Asuka & Lili Guile & Abel vs. Heihachi & Kuma Dhalsim & Sagat vs. Paul & Law Rolento & Ibuki vs. King & Marduk Poison & Hugo vs. Hwoarang & Steve Zangief & Rufus vs. Julia & Bob Balrog & Vega vs. Yoshimitsu & Raven Mega Man & Roll vs. Pac-Man & Ms. Pac-Man Viewtiful Joe & Sexy Silvia vs. Blinky and Pinky Arthur & Firebrand vs. Inky & Clyde Morrigan & Felicia vs. Shion & KOS-MOS Chris & Jake vs. Giorgio & Evan Dante & Vergil vs. Siegfried & Hilde Frank West & Chuck Greene vs. Wild Dog & Wild Fang Donovan & Hsien-Ko vs. Xiba & Leixia Captain Commando & Mack the Knife vs. Albatross & Leila Wayne & Luka vs. Guren & Gunjo Zero & Axl vs. Klanoa & Guntz Tessa & Mai-Ling vs. Reiko & Rena Teisel & Tron vs. Rutee & Stanh Demitri & Anakaris vs. Rick & Terror Mask Leo & Kenji & Mitsurugi & Natsu Regina & Gail vs. Alan & Wesley Strider Hiryu & Ton Pooh vs. Cervantes & Ivy Ginzu the Ninja & Baby Head vs. Brad & Shun Hayato & June vs. Keith & Robert Batsu & Hinata vs. Michel & Albert Trish & Lucia vs. Patroklos & Pyrrha Sakura & Blanka vs. Lars & Alisa Guy & Cody & Bryan & JACK-X Elena & Dudley vs. Lei & Christie Samanosuke & Jacques vs. Z.W.E.I. & Viola Hideo & Kyoko vs. Yuri & Estillise Junpei & Arvin vs. Bishop & Gutierrez Falcon & Rouge vs. Willhelm & T-elos Leon & Ada vs. Taizo Susumu Oda & Date vs. Ricardo & Zeus M. Bison & Juri vs. Jin & Xiaoyu Wesker & Jill vs. Nightmare & Tira Evil Ryu vs. Devil Omega D.D. vs. Nine-Tail Reiji Akuma vs. Ogre Jedah vs. Infreno Oni vs. True Ogre Dark Jedah vs. Blue Inferno Raiden vs. Cole Toro vs. Kuro Crash vs. Spyro Sora vs. Cloud Etna vs. Noel Sweet Tooth vs. Kratos Nathan Drake vs. Ethan Radec vs. Sir Daniel Isaac vs. Booker Emmett vs. Kat Capelli vs. Nariko Mario vs. Link Samus vs. Fox DK vs. Yoshi Kirby vs. Pikachu Captain Falcon vs. Ness Sonic vs. Snake Mickey vs. Ralph Mr. Game-and-Watch vs. R.O.B. Marth vs. Pit Salvador vs. Altaïr Maya vs. Ezio Zer0 vs. Connor Axton vs. >Edward Niko vs. Master Chief Gaige vs. Lara Croft Krieg vs. Big Daddy Juliet vs. Corvo Banjo & Kazooie vs. Conker Kyoryu Red vs.Kamen Rider Wizard Kyoryu Black vs. Matsuura Takanobu Kyoryu Blue vs. Tateoka Doshun Kyoryu Green vs. Akechi Mitsuhide Kyoryu Pink vs. Dokuro Kyoryu Gold vs. Gavan Kyoryu Cyan vs. Godzilla) Kyoryu Navy vs. Kenta Kobashi Kyoryu Gray vs. Daikihō Masahiro Megaforce Red vs. Power Rider Megaforce Pink vs. Carrie Megaforce Black vs. James Bond Megaforce Yellow vs. Katniss Megaforce Blue vs. Spawn Robo Knight vs. Jake Sully Jack Sparrow vs. The Lone Ranger Indiana Jones vs. The Apprentice Freddy vs. Jason Gameplay/Modes Acade Just as it sounds, you go through a series of fights leading up to a mid-boss, and finally, the boss fight (If certain requirements are met on Fight #3, the player will fight a regional/console exclusive character). The arcade cycle goes like this: *Character intro *Fight #1 *Fight #2 *Fight #3 *Fight #4 (Bonus mid-boss fight if certain requirements are met on Fight #3) *Fight #5 (Regional/Console exclusive fight if certain requirements are met on Fight #4) *Rival Battle (except *Sub-Bosses (In Pandora mode) *Boss (Bonus Boss if certain requirement are met on fight #7) *Charcter Ending Versus A custom match where you fight either a CPU, or another player. Quite simple really. Challenge Various challenges for you to complete. These challenges include trials, missions etc. Trials give your character a specific combo or move to land upon an idle opponent. Missions are a match in which something is required for you to win (i.e. only normal moves, low health etc.) Online As you'd expect, online mode is for you to look for matches with people online. You can do a quick match, or participate in tournaments. Customize In this mode, you can customize your online player card, and your characters' colours. Your online player card is given a title, icon, and comment to show the world. Your character colours allow you to make a custom colour palette for the characters in the game, even for their different costumes. Extras In this mode, you can browse character bios, music, quotes, art, and 3D models. You can also view the credits if you want to. Store In the store, you can buy things for your game. DLC can be used to buy art, characters, costumes, colour palettes and other bonus content (usually for a price though). Costumes & Voices Italics indicate primary voice for Cross Language. Guest characters don't have Swap Costume. Category:Crossover Category:Capcom Category:Namco Category:Action Category:Fighting Category:PS3 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:PS4 Games Category:3DS games Category:Crossover Category:Capcom Category:Namco Category:Action Category:Fighting Category:PS3 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games